supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear of Dying/Transcript
An Unusual Case of a Flashback the Otter and Another Nicole are sitting in Marilou's bedroom watching an 80's My Little Pony episode Marilou: "You see, Another Nicole, I don't get upset when someone suggests me boy stuff." to: Maria walking towards the room and walks towards Marilou Maria: "Marilou, the commanders need----" looks at the TV and comes down to her knees and everything goes white Flashback old Maria at a store with Mikey and Martin Mikey: "You ARE NOT buying Transformers, we are buying appropriate gifts for you." Maria: "I like the robot!" looks at the Thundercracker and Prowl figure Martin: "Alright, sweetie, let's get you those." Mikey: "But, son, that's for boys and not for little girls!" Martin: "It's healthy for any toy she wants to play with." snatches the boxes containing the figures off Maria, causing her to cry Mikey: "No Transformers, listen now, it's not good for you and it's only for boys, we can get you Barbie, Rainbow Brite and My Little Pony instead." Maria: "Barbie, Rainbow Brite and My Little Pony Yucky!" Mikey: "MARIA TACHIMI! You are a GIRL and you aren't getting Transformers, You are getting Rainbow Brite, Barbie dolls and My Little Pony and that's final!" (we see a 3-year-boy named Joseph with his mother and father and his brothers) Joseph: "Huh?" Flashback ends cries while burying her head into her hands Marilou: "Maria, are you alright?" Maria: "" (Translation: Turn it off....) turns it off, then Sophie comes in Sophie: "Mari---, what's going on?" Marilou: "I don't know! We were watching the 80's My Little Pony show, then Maria came in and saw, she started holding her head as if she had severe headaches and went down and buried her knees in her face and after at least 15-20 seconds she started crying!" Sophie: "Maria, are you okay?" Maria: "" (Translation: No My Little Pony, No My Little Pony.....) Marilou: "It's okay, it's off now." Another Nicole: "That's not fair!" whimpers and another flashback starts Flashback starts old Maria is seen watching the 80's Transformers series with her parents sitting on the couch, then Mikey walks in Mikey: "Maria, turn that off!" Maria: "No, I like it!" Mikey: "Maria, this is inappropriate for a female! You see, back when your grandmother was just about your age, little girls always wore pretty little dresses, played with little dolls, little ponies and unicorns and had tea parties. Your grandmother was a graceful, elegant, proper, and perfect young lady. She acted lady like, was punctual, refined and poised." Maria: "I don't care! Transformers is better than the stinky and smelly Rainbow Brite!" Mikey: "Martin, tell her!" Martin: "Dad, let her watch her show, If she likes the giant robots, I don't even care! Besides, your long speech about what girls used to be like isn't going to work on her." Mikey: "She'll do as she's told! I want to see her as a refine, poised and graceful young lady just like her grandmother, Betsy!" Satsuki: "" (Translation: This is disgusting Mikey, You can't force her to like girly things or to be someone she isn't, she doesn't like that!) Flashback ends Zhenghan comes in and looks at Maria on the floor Wei: "" (Translation: I would advise not playing My Little Pony around her, Jiao did that once, she started speaking Japanese and she started rocking back and forth, I think she's having flashbacks, and I would also advise it might cause nightmares if she sleeps, so take her to a psychiatrist on this) takes Maria to the doctor's office Toshio: "" (Translation: Maria-chan? Is everything okay?) Wei: "" (Translation: She's been having flashbacks) helps Maria on a chair Maria: "" (Translation: Why---can't I play with Transformers?) Toshio: "" (Translation: She's suffering PTSD flashbacks) Maria: "" (Translation: Why? I don't like My Little Ponies......) goes white and another flashback starts Flashback old Maria is seen in a male teacher's room Teacher: "I hope this little phase ends soon, Tachimi." looks at the male teacher Teacher: "I think it's best if you play with My Little Pony." Maria: "Why---can't I play with Transformers?" Teacher: "It's males that usually play them." Maria: "Why? I don't like My Little Ponies......" Teacher: "You know, Maria-chan, you have to deal with things you don't like." Maria: (crying) "I hate you! I like Transformers, it's better than My Lame Pony!" runs out crying Joseph: "Maria, come back! Wait!" (He follows her) Flashback ends Toshio: "" (Translation: Her experiences must of been horrible, poor girl) Wei: "" (Translation: What would you recommend, I don't recommend sleeping, It will turn into nightmares) Toshio: "" (Translation: Hm, I recommend keeping her in isolation for 2 days and she stays with me and her mother, Satsuki-san) comes in Satsuki: "What happened to my baby?" comes in Marilou: "We were watching the 80's My Little Pony show, and Maria came in, she told me the commanders needed me for something, when she saw what I and Another Nicole were watching, she went down to her knees and curled up and began mumbling in Japanese, I think it has something to do with her being denied Transformers by Mikey, and people telling her it was only for boys." comes down to Maria's height Toshio: "" (Translation: I recommend also, to sleep beside her to prevent her flashbacks becoming nightmares) Satsuki: "Hai." Toshio: "" (Translation: Try to keep her occupied with Transformers figures, that usually works when she's having one of her flashbacks) goes white and a flashback starts Flashback see a 5-year old Maria playing with her Transformers toys and Suzie and Josephina come up to her with their Barbie dolls and My Little Pony toys Suzie: "What are you doing?!" Maria: "Doing what?" Suzie: "This!" points at her Transformers figurines Suzie: "You can't play with Transformers, you're a girl!" Maria: "So what?" Josephina: "Yeah! That's a boy thing!" Maria: "But, I like it." Josephina: (mimicking a Japanese accent) "'But, I rike it." (voice returns to normal) "Shut the h*** up if you know what's good for you! That's for boys, you're a girl!" Maria: "You got a problem with that?" teacher comes into the classroom and approaches the girls Maria: "Sensei, they said I can't play with Transformers because I'm a girl." Josephina: "That's for boys!" Teacher: "No, Josephina and Suzie, that's totally unacceptable!" Josephina: "But...." Teacher: "Genders aren't everything." Josephina: "YOU ARE An ugly F****T! YOU'LL BE SHOT FOR THAT ONE DAY!" (Then a five-year-old boy named Joseph came up to Maria) Joseph: "Hi. My name is Joseph. I live next door to you and just moved to your neighborhood. I like your transformer toys by the way." Maria: "Thanks, my name is Maria. Those stupid stuck-up girls want me to like stupid girly-girl stuff, such as Barbie, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, Hello Kitty, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Jems, and even Tinkerbell, but I am better than them." Flashback ends see Maria and Wei watching the Guardians of the Galaxy animated show Maria: "The Star-Lord is hilarious, is he purposefully funny?" Wei: "" (Translation: I guess so, Rocket Raccoon reminds of Huizong) two continue watching the show Too Strange to Understand next day, we see Maria walking through the base Maria: "I remember that I get strange flashbacks from watching even a single frame of My Little Pony. It's possible that it's because I hate it, but I want to tell the commanders how it happens." Make it Stop! Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts